


Say it again.

by Ilyushka



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyushka/pseuds/Ilyushka
Summary: Everyone seems to like dom Asra and honestly, me fucking too.





	Say it again.

**Author's Note:**

> No gendered language used!! Maybe drop some requests @ devorakmd on tumblr for things to write

You feel as if you’re slowly going mad. With each brush of Asra’s fingers inside of you, you grip on the sheets below tightens until your knuckles begin to whiten. Every move he makes has you crying out, it makes him smile. You know he takes much satisfaction in reducing you to this. Asra looks at you as if you’re the only thing in the world that matters in this moment, he looks at you as if he owns you. And it'd be ridiculous to say that he didn’t hold that kind of power over you.

The gentle brushes of his fingers and the gentle trail of his lips and tongue along your inner thigh have you squirming. You rock your hips against his fingers desperate for something more. He looks up at you from between your legs, a playful look upon his face as he goes to suck a small bruise to your thigh. Your mind is swimming, lost in a haze of pleasure. You remember once, Asra telling you not to call him by that name, having said it was beneath you. Ordinarily, you’d agree. You feel the words forming on the tip of your tongue, and before you could stop yourself they’re tumbling past quaking lips.

“ _Please master._ ”

His body goes rigid, the movements of his fingers stopping for a brief moment. You're almost worried you shouldn’t have called him that but then, his fingers are moving once more. Each brush of his fingers calculated and precise, striving to break you down.

“Say it again.” His voice shakes, and you dare a peak at his face. His pupils are blown so wide that the black nearly consumes the purple you've fallen in love with.

“Please Master.” You don’t break eye contact as you let the words fall from your lips. This time when you say it, you speak the words with a renewed confidence. A shudder shakes through his body as he listens to your plea. It gives you a sense of power in a situation where you can feel your power bring stripped away.

He leans in close, lips pressing to yours in a desperate kiss before trailing down your jaw to your neck. He plays close attention to the junction at which your neck meets your shoulder. The tip of his tongue teasing the soft skin as your head tips back to allow him better access. “Beg for it. Tell me how much you want me.”

“Please, I need it so badly,” You’re far from able to feel any shame, willing to do whatever he wants if it meant he’d fuck you. The feeling of teeth sinking into your skin is electrifying. It draws out soft moans as he begins to suck a mark onto your neck. “Please, just fuck me.”

“ _You call that begging?_ ” He draws back till he’s no longer touching you. His lips aren’t against you, setting fire to your skin nor are his fingers working you till your mind slows and your thighs quiver. Asra gives you a look of mock disappointment and makes a soft tsking noise. “If you wanted me to fuck you, you’d do better than that.”

You can feel heat spread through your body, coloring the tips of your ears down to the expanse of your chest as that mocking tone washes over you. You’re powerless to his words, to his touch, to him. You’d do anything to get closer to him. “Use me,” You rock your hips down, a silent plea for his touch, “I’ll do anything, I just need your cock filling me up.”

“God you’re so good to me.” He looks at you with an almost dazed expression and for a moment, a sort of tenderness seeps into his words. It’s short lived, that mischievous smirk is tugging at his lips once more as he moves to spread your legs for him. His eyes roll over you, admiring what he's done to you thus far. “Such a good slut, so desperate for my cock, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” You bite your lips as you nod at him. You’re eager for anything that Asra is willing to give you, desperate for it. Your mind is swimming, all you can think about is how badly you want the man before you. How you need to feel him closer to you, stretching you open and making you feel so full that you can’t possibly think of anything else. He doesn’t waste much time, clearly sharing your sentiments on moving things along. You knew how much he enjoyed teasing you for long periods of time, till he reduced you to a pleading sobbing mess.

You’re sure now that letting Master slip from your lips was the right choice. You get satisfaction for knowing you’re the one to make his resolve slip.

You’re brought back from your thoughts by the obscene slick noise as Asra coats his cock in some oil. You watch in a trance as he slowly strokes his cock, his eyes falling shut as he rocks into his own hand. You have half a mind to do the job for him yet at the same time, you’re more than happy to watch the show he puts on for you. He continues on for a moment before he stops, seemingly satisfied for the time being.

One of Asra’s hands grips your thigh, the other hand guiding his cock into your waiting entrance. The first push has both of you gasping. Your head tips back against the pillows, hand gripping his bicep as you hear a string of profanities leave his lips.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me,” His tone is breathy and sweet. It’s music to your ears, leaves your insides fluttering. But the pace he’s set doesn’t quite match the way he speaks. It’s an utterly obscene contrast, every thrust just rough enough to hurt in the best possible way while his words leave you melting.

“Please,” Your voice comes out in a hoarse gasp, as if it’s a struggle to even force those words out. You’re unsure of what you’re even asking for, just so desperate and greedy for more. Your finger nails dig into his arm, perhaps to ground yourself in whatever way you can. As if that’ll help you think of what more you could want.

“ _Please what?_ ” He leans down, lips barely grazing yours. When you go to tilt your head up to close the gap, he pulls away with a teasing chuckle. “What do you want, baby?”

“Harder.” It’s damn embarrassing that he’s reduced you to one word answers but you don’t let that shame consume you. You’re too lost in the feelings of pleasure that Asra instills in you. Right now, the only thing that you can focus on is him and the intense emotions he brings.

Asra lets out a small noise before pressing his lips down to yours. He does comply with your request without making you beg, his hips snapping against yours at a brutal pace. You lift one hand up to cover your mouth, a feeble attempt at trying to hide the string of noises you let out. At this rate, you’re certain that any passerby's walking the streets below the shop would be able to hear you. You’re not able to stifle your noises long for long. One of Asra's hands curls around your wrist moving to pin it alongside your head.

“I want to hear your pretty sounds.” He’s draws back from the kiss just enough that you can feel quick puffs of breath against your lips. His voice is ragged, and you can tell he’s getting close by the way his words shake. “Want to hear what I’m doing to you.” The hand that doesn’t have your wrist pinned slips down to touch you, on a mission to bring you to the edge before him.

Even like this, even after you had been begging him to use you, he’s still trying to bring you to finish before him. A flood of emotions fills you as your back arches off the bed. And with a shuddering cry of his name, an intense rush washes over you as you come for him, tightening around his cock.

His head drops to rest against your neck, his hand moving from touching you to you hip. Fingers curling and nails digging into your hip. The movement of his hips falters and is becoming less consistent as he goes. You bring a hand up, dragging nails sharply down his back, reveling in the throaty noise it draws from him.

You turn your head slightly, lips pressing against his ear. You let out small moans of encouragement. “Want you to come for me.”

He lets out a whine of your name, partially muffled on account of his head being pushed into your shoulder. It doesn't take long for him to finish after that, he thrusts as deep as he can, come filling you as he does. He lingers there for a moment, savoring the feeling of being inside of you before he’s slowly drawing out only to flop down on top of you.

You let out a small laugh at that, wrapping your arms around his sweat slicked form. The two of you were really going to need to bathe after this. A smile pulls at your lips as you turn your head to press a kiss to his white disheveled hair. “Love you.”

He lets out a tired hum, nuzzling his nose against your neck. “Love you more.”


End file.
